


Algodão Doce

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Paris nunca provou algodão doce.





	Algodão Doce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cotton Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843297) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 07 - Cotton Candy (Algodão Doce).

Ela nunca tinha comido nada tão mundano. Não com sua babá, nem com as pessoas que eram os mais próximos que ela tinha de amigos. Parecia bobo, infantil. E mesmo quando criança, ela nunca teve permissão de ser infantil.

E então chegou Rory, desafiando ela de formas pequenas e grandes, mudando sua vida sem nem tentar. Como Paris odiou ela a princípio, por ser tão diferente de tudo que ela conhecia. Gostaria de poder dizer para a patricinha que ela era então que Rory um dia seria uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

E tudo isso era pensar demais no fato de que Rory lhe entregou algodão doce.

“Eu nem sei o que fazer com isso,” ela disse, tentando encontrar um jeito de segurar.

Rory riu, mas não dela. “Você está segurando errado.” Ela largou o seu algodão doce na mesa, e então pegou a mão de Paris para lhe mostrar como segurar. “Ainda não acredito que você nunca comeu algodão doce. Isso é tipo, dos melhores doces.”

“Se eu soubesse que você traria essa monstruosidade aqui, nunca teria dito nada,” ela disse, gesticulando para a máquina de algodão doce sem chegar perto demais. Ainda não confiava naquela coisa.”

“Vamos lá, é divertido! Você vai adorar.”

Paris encarou o algodão doce cor-de-rosa por quase um minuto antes de tentar morder um pedaço e falhar. “Como é que eu deveria fazer isso?”

“Vou deixar você tentar do jeito fácil,” Rory disse, pegando um pedaço do algodão doce com os dedos e oferecendo para Paris.

Paris encarou a bomba de açúcar na sua frente. “Isso parece nojento. Certeza de que fez certo?”

Rory deu de ombros e provou. “O gosto está bom. Vamos lá, sua vez.”

“É açúcar, açúcar puro. Como pode ter um gosto bom?”

Rory se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo nela, partilhando o gosto do açúcar.

“Viu? Agora, pronta para provar o de verdade?”

Paris mordeu o lábio, é claro que Rory ia tentar convencer ela a fazer alguma coisa assim. Ela pegou um pedaço do algodão doce, deixando derreter dentro da boca. Era doce demais sem o gosto de Rory.

“Então,” Rory disse com expectativa, “o que você acha?”

“Você tem razão, amei.”

Ela não se referia ao algodão doce, e ambas sabiam disso.


End file.
